Hold On
Hold On by Wilson Phillips will be featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by the New Directions and Pamela Lansbury, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Dani, Elliott, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina. Source Lyrics Tina: I know this pain Tina with New Directions: Why do you lock yourself up in these chains? Blaine: No one can change your life except for you Artie: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Blaine with New Directions: Just open your heart and your mind (Blaine: Mmm) Sam with New Directions: Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Sam: Oh!) Kurt with Elliott and Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine: Don't you know? Artie with Blaine and New Directions: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Blaine and Tina with New Directions: (Tina: If you hold) (Blaine: Hold) on for one more day If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Tina with Blaine, Artie and New Directions: Hold on for one more day Rachel: Mmm... You could sustain (Pamela Lansbury: You could sustain) Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: Or are you comfortable with the pain? Santana: You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (Elliot with Pamela Lansbury: No baby...) You got yourself into your own mess (Rachel: Oooh) Kurt: Lettin' your worries pass you by, (Dani with Pamela Lansbury: Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Don't you think it's worth your time To change your mind? (Dani with Pamela Lansbury: No! no!) Artie with Blaine, Tina and New Directions: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine: Don't you know? Artie with Blaine and New Directions: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Blaine and Tina with New Directions: (Tina: If you hold) (Blaine: Hold) on for one more day If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Rachel: Things'll go your way) Tina with Blaine, Artie, New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Hold on for one more day Kurt with Elliott and Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye (Santana: And say goodbye!) Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry (Santana: Oooh) Blaine: Don't you know Artie with Blaine, New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Don't you know (Kurt: No!) things can change (Kurt: No!) Things'll go your way Tina with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions (with Blaine): If you hold (Blaine: Hold) (on for one more day, yeah) Blaine and Dani with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: (Rachel:'Just hold on!) Hold on ('Tina: Hold on!) (Tina: Don't you know!) (Rachel: Hold on) Blaine: Don't you know? Artie with Blaine: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Dani: Way!) Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: If you (and Blaine: hold on) (Tina with Blaine and Santana: for one more day,) Santana with Pamela Lansbury: Hold on New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Hold on for one more day? Cuz it's gonna go your way Tina with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Hold on for one more day Artie with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Things'll go your way (Rachel with Artie: Things'll go your way) Artie, Blaine and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Hold on for one more day Gallery File:41rT8F479yL._SL500_AA280_.jpg‎ Seniors HoldOn.jpg Video Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Pamela Lansbury Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Dani